Auditing cell sites for maintenance and repair has typically been and expensive and painstaking process that requires sending technicians to a cell site to manually review, measure, photograph, read, etc., each of the cell site components as well as the cell tower or other structure holding the cell site components such as cell antennas, microwave dishes, etc. In addition, since the cell site components benefit from elevated placement compared to the surrounding area, the cell site components are often found atop very high towers, mountains, buildings, etc., and thus it can be dangerous for the technicians and tower climbers that may need to climb the tower or go on to the top of a roof of a building.
Thus, there has gone unmet a need for improved systems and methods for auditing cell sites for maintenance and repair, or for other purposes as desired, for example to provide for such auditing in a less expensive, more accessible or safer manner.
The present systems and methods, etc., provide one or more of these and/or other advantages.